villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lachlan White
Lachlan White is a fictional character of the ITV British soap opera Emmerdale. He first appeared as a central character in 2014 and went on to serve as an anti-hero in between 2015-2016, a supporting protagonist in 2017, and the main antagonist in 2018. Main development He has been involved in some storylines; sexually assaults Alicia Metcalfe, accidentally shot his grandfather, his longstanding feud with Robert, being kidnapped by Aaron Dingle after Lachlan threatens to implicate Robert for sexually abusing him - during which he was involved in the crash that killed James Barton. Following his anti-heroic stints, Lachlan's villainous arc begin with him causing a vehicular collusion that killed his mother Chrissie and grandfather Lawrence - as well as leaving his aunt Rebecca brain-damaged - before he went to proceed in murdering his best friend Gerry Roberts by injuring him in a building collapse before fatally bashing him with a rock. Gerry had discovered a voice recording on Lachlan's phone that would have incriminated him in the car crash that killed Chrissie and Lawrence, as well as overhearing Lachlan say "I don't want anyone else to die because of me" when Belle went missing, and Lachlan decided he had to go. After Doug Potts was blamed for the building collapse and Gerry's death by his former business partner, Eric Pollard, he was subsequently fired from his job at the B&B where the collapse happened, and falsely charged with Gerry's manslaughter. Some time later, a man (Paul Tozer) appeared in the village, claiming to be Gerry's uncle Terry. He promptly robbed the B&B of its money and stole Gerry's sketchbook. After it transpired that Tozer was a conman who frequently worked his way into funerals to steal from the bereaved, Lachlan traced Tozer to another funeral, where he promptly killed him through unknown means and buried his corpse in the forest. When the police found Tozer's DNA, Lachlan exhumed the corpse and hid it in the boot of his car. It was discovered by Sam Dingle, which drove Lachlan over the edge once more, knocking him out and taking Belle hostage. Belle told Lachlan that Cain had a friend who could get them fake passports and possibly her schizophrenia medication so they could skip the country, but Lachlan became suspicious when she suddenly became nice to him. Belle lied that she was pregnant and she got into the car. However, Belle quickly locked the doors before Lachlan could get in but the car cut out when Belle was reversing. Lachlan caught up and Belle swung open the door, bashing Lachlan's leg where he had been injured by the gunshot wound. She made a run for it, and he went into pursuit, finally catching up to her. He confronted her and realised that Belle had been playing him since the revelation, and began to believe Belle didn't really love him. When Belle runs off, Lachlan goes in pursuit, but trips and fires the gun, making Belle go even faster in the opposite direction. He eventually made it onto the road where he was horrified to find that she had been hit by Robert's car and accused Robert of running Belle over for revenge. He tried to awaken Belle but armed officers arrived as well as an ambulance and Lachlan was arrested and taken to custody. Lachlan demanded to know if Belle was alright but DS Sanders refused to disclose any information about her condition and told Lachlan he was no longer in control. Knowing there was a search out for Rebecca, Lachlan admitted Rebecca was alive and told DS Sanders that he would disclose Rebecca's whereabouts if he was allowed to see Belle again. Murders comitted *'Lawrence White' - Car crash *'Chrissie White' - Car crash *'Gerry Roberts' - Bludgeoned with rock *'Paul Tozer' - Unknown method Attempts *'Lawrence White' - Shot by Lachlan *'Rebecca White' - Variously survived car crash but left with executive dysfunction, nearly suffocated by Lachlan, bludgeoned by a screwdriver and suffocated again *'Robert Sugden' - Carbon monoxide poisoning *'Liv Flaherty' - Carbon monoxide poisoning and thrown against a plug fitting *'Sam Dingle' - Beaten after discovering Paul Tozer's corpse Navigation Category:Emmerdale Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Mastermind Category:Serial Killers Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators